shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamekami
Appearance Hamekami is a tall, muscular man with red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip. He usually wears gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg. When forced to hide his identity, Hamekami wears a white, Sleeveless shirt that has a large hood. The rest of his body usually remains exposed. During his little time as a gladiator, Hamekami was seen wearing some ripped, white clothes. When he's not training or fighting, Hamekami can be seen wearing leather bracelets on each wrist, a blue jacket, with the hood always on his head, a pink shirt hanging from beneath it and black pants and boots. Rarely, he can even been seen wearing a suit, with a purple shirt beneath. Personality Hamekami is generally acting in an arrogant manner. He treats his comrades like he's the leader of the organization, giving them orders with every ocassion, which leads to a lot of comical conflicts between him and the rest. Hamekami is obsessed with being the best in every aspect, which is why he's often seen training hard to gain a muscular body like Ipakami or studying history and geography to reach the level of knowledge that Pintokami has. He admitted that even though the Daikokuten have some allies, he will never side himself with them and will not hesitate to kill any of them if they stand in his way. Generally, Hamekami chooses to kill his opponents as fast as possible since he considers it's a waste of time to give weaklings a chance. However, when he has to face an opponent that actually dominates him, he shows a side of his personality that only a few members of the Daikokuten seen, that of a battle maniac Due to his arrogance, Hamekami can often be seen acting reckless and overconfident. He usually aims to get to the strongest enemy, leaving his comrades behind to deal with everyone else. This lead to him losing a good number of times. However, those defeats only got him even more determined to become stronger and aim to fight even stronger people all over the world. Despite the fact he's often seen fighting alone or leaving his comrades behind during a war, Hamekami seems to care about them to some extent. Before the timeskip, when Ipakami was defeated by two members of The Oni Espada Pirates, Narukami ordered him to execute him before they would capture him and gain some information. Hamekami accepted the order from Narukami, but once he found himself in front of the defeated Ipakami, he stated he couldn't do it. Instead, he picked Ipakami up and ran to the closest doctor, forcing him to treat Ipakami as fast as possible and for free. Not much is known about Hamekami's past and if he used to be different as a kid. However, it was stated by Narukami that Hamekami was forced to fight as a gladiator at an early age due to his ability to kill people without showing any remorse. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Hamekami possesses incredible physical abilities. Even at a young age, his strenght was enough to break through rocks, as well as other hard materials and destroy entire rings during his fights. During his little time as a gladiator, Hamekami was seen wielding a sword that was the size of his body with ease, to the surprise of his opponents. The biggest feat of strenght Hamekami shown as a kid was when he was held up in chains before a match and beaten up. While enraged, Hamekami broke the chains, damaging his arms during the process, then he defeated and killed the person that was abusing him and lifted the body of the huge man with his mouth. At a mature age, his strenght reached an incredible level, especially due to his non-stop training. His punches and kicks can easily break bones and even steel. Because of his arrogant manner, Hamekami can be often seen during his fights throwing buildings or ships around just to prove his strenght. Combined with his Devil Fruit ability, Hamekami can even split a person's body in half. Hamekami's speed is on par with his incredible strenght. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Devil Fruit Hamekami consumed the Devil Fruit named Hame Hame no Mi. The main strength of this fruit, as shown by Hamekami is that he can become a Panel-Human, in other words, his whole body has become a living solar/lunar panel, in which he can soak up rays from both the sun and moon to add to his own body. His body is like a battery in which this energy is stored and he can draw from this, so in such battles. The user is able to power himself to no end, as long as there is a sun or moon in the sky. But with a full mastery of this fruit, King Bijou has shown that he is able to take this pure and raw energy he has stored. He is able to focus this into beams and blasts at others, so Bijou is able to become a threat whenever this fruit is active. In recent times this fruit has shown to have a few more hidden strengths. As discovered by Hamekami is that his fruit in his body has become, as what he describes as an infinite power core. Meaning by this is that, as long as there is a solar and lunar energy within his body. Because Hamekami is almost like a sponge soaking up the rays and such, he is able to increase his size and muscle massive because of the raw energy going through his body. Whenever injured Hamekami is able to heal his injuries by using the energy he takes in speeding up his blood cells. Haki Category:Zoro-san Category:Daikokuten Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User